


Case Two: the Reaper

by lovetodt



Series: Hunter [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt





	Case Two: the Reaper

B-0

“你觉得他说的话有几分真实性？”Rossi翻来覆去地看着那张纸，“我对那案子有印象，当时的报纸叫他Boston Reaper，好像我当时还被电视台请去做过节目谈谈连环杀手可能是什么样子。我记得有个记者出过几本关于他的书，我联系一下我的编辑问一下看能不能联系上。”

“基本可信，我和Shaunessy警探没什么交情，如果不是深信不疑，他犯不着专程把我叫过来。”Hotch皱着眉，将从Shaunessy 家中弄到的证据都倒在桌上，“看来Shaunessy确实停止了所有的调查，他收集的所有资料都在这里了，和当年我看到的没有什么区别——然后你告诉他们什么样子都有可能吗。”

“哦，当然，我说过的，连环杀手就是你们的父亲、兄弟、儿子。”Rossi看着他笑了笑，“以及你们自己。所以当年BAU并没有给出侧写？”

“Dave，你也能看出这些资料除了显而易见的MO之外，没法给出太确切的侧写，不管是作案方式、弃尸地点，甚至连他选择的受害者都并非单一种族和性别。”Hotch摇头，“我没来得及做更多研究，他们很快撤销了申请。”

“不过还是可以说，他偏爱女性和刀。”Rossi赞同了他的说法，凑到他身后，“从受害者的年龄段来看，我想他大概比她们大几岁但不会太多。”

“很经典的组合，但是显然他也并不排斥枪击。”

“我比较在意的是他停手的原因。”Rossi推开手边的证物资料。

“他在最后一次作案中犯了错，留下了一名幸存者，呃，George Foyet，当时我们以为他会继续追杀，还想过用他做诱饵——不过Foyet当时似乎非常排斥，他很害怕。可是凶手就那样突然停止了。Dave，从你的经验看来，有多少连环杀手能因为警方答应不继续追查就停手？”Hotch侧过脸看几乎已经贴在他身上的Rossi。

“从我的经验来看，零。”Rossi轻啄他的嘴角，“你知道的，那种感觉太美好他们没法停止。”

Hotch摸着他环到自己腰侧的手掌，叹息，“是啊，没法停止。”

Rossi不再评论案情，专心地开始在Hotch脖子上留下暗红的印迹。

“Dave，我当时应该注意到的——Shaunessy几乎已经抓到他了是不是？警方的行动让他感到了危险，所以他才停下来。同时试图这样来折磨Shaunessy。”

Hotch努力集中着精力，呼吸却越来越急促，而身后的人也越贴越紧，“Aaron，别自责，我们都会犯错。”

“我想我们要面对的是一个非常聪明的精神上的虐待狂。”Hotch叹息，转身迎上Rossi的动作，“如果Shaunessy的说法没错，他也许很快会再次动手。”

“而且他会告诉我们他回来了。”Rossi抽掉了他的皮带，“我们会有新的案子，只需要等待。”

Hotch坐在了桌上，看着他握住了自己已经坚硬的部分滑动着，“但如果他是对的。我还是想知道，这么多年时间里，这位Reaper是怎样才能控制自己不去追逐这种……快感。”

“也许他发现折磨Shaunessy警探比想象中的更让他快乐，也许……”Rossi俯身含住了他的下体。

“哦！”Hotch轻叫了一声，将手指插进了Rossi的头发中，闭上了眼睛，“也许，他只是停止了。”

 

A-0

Strauss朝所有人扬了扬手里的案卷，“新的案子，我和你们一起去。”

几个人交换了一下眼神，JJ勉强扬起了一个微笑，“可是长官，你没有必要去现场面对那些，呃，血腥和危险。”

Strauss眯着眼睛看她，“Agent Jareau，我不是在请求，我是在命令。”

JJ愣了一秒，快速地点头，“是，长官。”

“RoyColson在家中被害。”Strauss满意地扫视着大家，“他是一名记者，曾经对Boston Reaper事件进行过报道，我希望你们对这个案子还有印象。而他遇害现场用血画着他的标记。Boston警方向我们求助，Reaper已经有十多年没有出现过，他们需要我们鉴定是否他真的回来了，又或者只是模仿作案。”

“RoyColson、BostonReaper。”Reid微微眯起了眼，“我读过他的书——我记得虽然BAU从来没有被正式授权调查，但那是Hotch的案子，我们应该——”

“我们应该马上出发去Boston。”Strauss打断了他的话，“有人不同意吗？”

Emily阻止了还想说什么的Reid，“没有，长官。”

“那么半小时之后机场见。”Strauss转身留下了他们，消失在门口。

“所以，我们真的不需要通知Hotch吗？”Reid张望了一下，小声问。

“我想Strauss不要我们通知他。”Morgan犹豫着，“可是我们真的应该把Hotch再拉回到这些案子中间来吗？我是说，我们从来没想过就哪个案子联系Gideon。毕竟他们已经选择离开了，何况我们并没有真正调查过这个案子，再说他可能正在哪里度假……”

JJ将Strauss留在桌上的资料分发给大家，“也许我们先去Boston，如果需要的话我会联络他。”

“我不认为Strauss能帮上什么忙。”Emily翻着手里的东西，不怎么抱希望地说。

“嘿，Emily，我认为她大概挺能帮倒忙的。”Morgan纠正道。

Reid想了想，将资料夹塞进包里，“我去找找RoyColson的那本书，看里面有没有线索。我们机场见。”

 

B-1

“我的编辑给了我一个Roy Colson的私人电话。”Rossi一边喝着手里的咖啡，一边放下电话，撕了张纸条迅速写下一串号码，“并且问我打算什么时候交稿下一本书。”

Hotch只套着条内裤从浴室走出来，身上还满是各种淤青痕迹，“等会去弄个一次性号码，也许可以向他打听一下George Foyet，如果Reaper真的出现，我不相信他能忍受幸存者。你打算什么时候交稿？”

Rossi的目光被他的身体吸引住，舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯。最近我所有的时间都用来和你在一起，一个字都没有动，而且我还得小心不能暴露了。”

“不过就算当时只是一面之缘，我也觉得我们会很难找到他。”Hotch凑过去分享了他嘴里的咖啡，“但我依然认为如果我们能幸运的在Reaper之前找到他，他会是个不错的诱饵。”

“虽然我觉得说服他当诱饵不是一个好的选择，但如果能找到他，也许你这次可以试一试远程狙击。”Rossi微笑，“你可以在远处盯着他来等待你的猎物出现。”

“有目击者会不太好收拾现场啊。”Hotch想了想，还是叹气放弃了这个诱惑，“而且这曾经是我的案子，我们得小心点。”

“我可以以编辑的名义来打电话。”Rossi不怎么在意，拉住了他，“不过你在案子里其实没留下什么痕迹，你甚至没有给出侧写。我想他们不会来联络你询问情况。”

Hotch拍开了爬上自己腰侧的手，“我想知道他会以什么方式回来，这一刻他大概已经幻想了很久。另外——Dave，我刚刚才洗完澡，停止摸我。”

Rossi坚持不懈地再次将手掌放在了他的臀部，“Aaron，你穿着内裤在我面前晃，还不让我摸你？这太残忍了吧。”

Hotch顺势和他交换了一个吻，浅浅地笑，“下次我会记得把内裤也脱掉。”

“去穿衣服。”Rossi拍了拍他的屁股，放开了他，“吃完早餐我们可以上街找点好吃的，还得买点东西，然后顺便弄个号码。”

Hotch点头，“要去买份报纸，我相信Reaper的回归对Boston来说是件大事，不过Shaunessy刚刚去世，虽然我相信他这十年来无时不刻在策划着这次动手，也许他还需要再挑选一下目标。我希望第一个不是Foyet。”

“按你的说法他恐怕不那么好找，说不定已经离开了Boston。我想对于Boston Reaper来说，他的复出地点，除了Boston大概暂时不做他想。”

“没错。他希望大家知道他回来了，而不是悄无声息的作案。”

 

A-1

“Roy Colson是一名自由撰稿人，他一直非常关注Boston Reaper这个案子。但说实话他的敌人不少，两个以上的情人，各种竞争对手，以及因为他的报道而受到影响的那些人，相对而言，这位Boston Reaper恐怕还没那么想杀他。”视频对面的Garcia面对着自己镜头里出现的Strauss明显有些拘谨，咽了下口水。

“把名单都发过来。”Strauss看了看都不说话的几个人，朝她点头。

“是，长官。”Garcia迅速切掉了视频。

“所以你们有什么看法？”Strauss看着仍然沉默着的大家，“我们不是该做案情简报？”

“呃。”JJ勉强笑了一下，点头，“Roy Colson本该在这个上午和他的牙医见面，他没有去。”

“……打断一下，我想如果我错过了和牙医的预约他大概不会报警。”Strauss有些疑惑地看着她。

“他没有。”JJ低头看着案卷资料，“然后他在中午错过了和前妻讨论抚养费的问题，他的前妻愤怒地冲到了他家，发现——”

Morgan有意将那张极具冲击力的现场图放在了Strauss面前，让她紧紧皱起了眉往后躲了躲，“发现他死在了家里，墙上用血画了图。”

“警方确认图片与Boston Reaper当年留下的非常相似。”Morgan接口，“但是非常遗憾，这张图片在Roy Colson曾经出版的书里出现过，如果是他的敌人完全可以进行伪装。除了Reaper之外，警方将他的前妻列为了首要嫌疑人。虽然她本人没有作案时间，但不排除有帮手的可能。”

“我不认为她的前妻会杀他，虽然她憎恨他，但他们没有孩子他死了她可拿不到抚养费。”Emily摇头，“而且这样的作案现场？这位帮手不简单啊。”

Reid仔细地看着那张照片上血液勾勒成的诡异眼睛形状的东西，“眼睛在很多文化里都被赋予了特殊的意义，各个文明的传说里都存在多只眼睛的神，人们通常认为这代表着一种无所不知的权威。邪教似乎也特别热爱这一类图案。unsub当年选择眼睛这样的图案作为自己的标志，他在展示自己的控制权，很可能在潜意识中他希望被注视。某种意义上来说，Roy Colson这些年一直在注视着他。”

“为什么他当年停止了作案？”Emily翻看着并不多的关于Boston Reaper的资料，“看上去他升级非常快，突然就停止了，这很奇怪。”

“连环杀手突然停止杀人最常见的原因是因为其他原因被捕、搬家，以及意外死亡。”Reid快速回答。

“所以我们先假设作案人不是他。”Strauss总结，“先调查，这位……Colson先生的敌人们。”

“但……”Reid似乎还想说什么，被JJ用眼神制止了，于是他眨了眨眼点头，“是。”

 

B-2

Hotch和Rossi惬意地坐在咖啡馆里，临街的座位刚好能晒到阳光，Hotch咬着对方送到自己嘴边的沾满番茄酱的薯条，“一直听说这家餐厅味道不错，几次来Boston路过都看见在排长队。”

“这里的位置也不错。”Rossi凑近他，指了指窗外低声说，“刚好离警局很近，而对面的酒吧是个退休老警察开的，他们更喜欢那里。一般就算来买吃的也不会在这里逗留。”

Hotch看着停在不远处的警车点头，“看来目前Boston还算平静，如果他已经开始杀人，至少他们还没能确定那是他做的。”

“我喜欢坐在这种地方写东西，一边看着警察们忙前忙后，一边想象他们在办什么案子。”Rossi笑了笑，偷偷伸腿过去磨蹭着对方，“灵感丰富。”

“可惜他们不知道谁在盯着他们。”Hotch瞪了他一眼，却没有阻止他挤进自己的双腿之间，反而调整了一下位置让他更加方便，“否则进来提供一下案件不是更好。”

“不不不。”Rossi摇头，“我得庆幸多数时间他们还是只需要面对普通凶杀、盗窃、诈骗等等那些我未必能帮上忙、也不感兴趣的案子。”

“Dave！”Hotch伸手拦住了Rossi几乎要贴到他某个器官的膝盖，“我以为我昨晚已经很好的满足了你的欲望。”

“那是昨晚。”Rossi舔了舔嘴唇，“Aaron你要明白，看见你的每一秒我都想要占有你。”

Hotch抿住唇，伸手叉了块切好的蛋卷递到他嘴边，“令人毛骨悚然的告白。”

Rossi接过去，毫不介意地笑，“不过我想如果他再次回来，他会快速升级，毕竟再次体会到十多年没有尝试过的快感，他很可能会不顾一切地再次动手。”

“我们得抓紧时间了。”Hotch认同，一边掏出纸条，对着号码用刀柄戳着刚弄到的手机。

而对方却没有接听。

Hotch又拨了一次，依然是单调的铃声之后转到了答录机。

不太想将声音留给他，于是Hotch切断了电话。

“Roy Colson这个时间应该不在睡觉吧？”他抬头看了一眼窗外的阳光，收回视线疑惑地看着对面的Rossi。

“严格来说自由撰稿人没有规律的作息时间。”Rossi耸肩表示自己不太肯定，“毕竟我自己就曾经有睡过整个白天晚上写稿的日子，不过交不出稿的时候我也会有意不接留给编辑的那个号码。”

Hotch再次尝试依然没有得到回应，无奈地叹气，“我想你也不会主动回电话。”

“哦，那当然。”Rossi非常干脆地点头，“我建议你晚餐的时候再打，如果他有任何约会之类，我相信会很快接通。”

“经验之谈？”

“经验之谈。比如现在，我想你不会坐视我的手机响上十几次。”Rossi伸手拉过的他的手指抚摸着。

“希望不会太晚。”

“耐心一点，Aaron。在找到他之前，正如你所说，我们得小心不被别人盯上。”

Hotch不报什么希望地随手按了一次重拨，然后这一次很快就被接通了。

两个人愣了一下，都迅速凑了过去，Hotch已经设置了录音，还没等他们说话，他们听见对方以一种明显处理过的嗓音问，“Boston PD吗？”

两个人迅速对视一眼，几乎立即猜测到对方是谁以及发生了什么事。Hotch示意Rossi先别说话，眼睛都亮了起来，他压低了声音，轻声说，“不，FBI。”

 

 

A-2

“因为Boston Reaper的案子很特殊，我们没有动过现场。”警探将Strauss等人带进了已经拉好标志的案发现场，“暂时我们还没有将案情通报了所有警员，毕竟这个案子当年影响太大，如果不是他再次动手我们还是更希望能避免恐慌。”

“所以你们目前没有做任何工作？”Strauss皱起了眉。

“当然不！”警探瞪着她，“我们——”

“你们应该立刻调查现场的所有蛛丝马迹、被害者的人际关系，以及当年你所说的那个案子的所有情况。”还没等大家反应过来，Strauss已经打断了他的话。

JJ连忙上去拉住了似乎要争吵的警探，而Morgan和Emily拉着Strauss往里走。

Reid两边看了看，跟上了Morgan。

“呃，非常抱歉，我们的上司她没有责怪的意思。她只是——”JJ对警探道歉。

“太着急了。”警探生气地接口，“事实上我们已经调查过了现场，暂时没发现可疑痕迹。被害者的人际关系也整理好了在警局放着。而当年案子的全部资料也在那里，我很遗憾没能把当时负责的警官找来，因为他不久前去世了。请问FBI探员满意我的回答吗？”

JJ暗中无奈地叹了口气，依然保持着微笑，“谢谢你和你的同事们的工作。并且，非常感激能及时通知我们，我们会尽最大的努力帮助你们破案。”

警探似乎还想说什么，看了看JJ，最终摇了摇头表示算了，加快脚步跟了过去。

Strauss似乎还想再说什么，Morgan已经一把拉开了房门，生硬的说。

“案发现场在这边。”

RoyColson的尸体趴在桌上，看上去没有移动的痕迹，地上是一大摊凝固的血，远远超出了致死量。墙上用血描绘着是巨大的眼睛状图案。

扑面而来的血腥气息让Morgan都不由皱眉。

而Strauss转头冲了出去，扶着墙吐了出来。

几个人分明看到警官抬了抬眉毛朝他们做了个意义显而易见的表情。JJ摇了摇头，只能无奈的跟上去先安抚好自己的上司。

“我觉得我从来没有像现在这样想念Hotch。”Emily小声嘀咕了一句。

“往好处想，大概下次她不会再这么自不量力要跟来了。”Morgan回头看着墙壁，“看上去一气呵成，这人很熟悉这个图案啊。”

“你的意思是他回来了？”警官问。

“不，我的意思是，如果是模仿者，那他准备得很充分。”Morgan摇头，“Reaper通常把上一个受害者的东西留下拿走这一个受害者的东西，你们有什么发现吗？”

“我们相信他确实撕走了死者笔记本的一半，目前我们的技术没能还原出他撕走的纸上写了什么。但如果他留下了上一个案子的东西，我就不必找你们了，他什么也没留下。”警官递上了笔记本的照片。

Reid凑上去看了一会，“如果想掩盖什么他完全可以把整个本子拿走。他想让我们知道他拿走了东西。”

“看来，不管是本人还是模仿者，似乎都想让我们认为这是Reaper做的。”Morgan摇了摇头，“我们得再看看当年的案子有没有什么外人不知道的事情。”

 

B-3

“居然这么快就惊动FBI了，真是荣幸之至。”在短暂的沉默后，电话另一端传来了笑声。

“看来这个电话打得比我想要的还要正确。”Hotch深吸了口气，伸手握住了Rossi放在自己膝盖上的手，“Reaper。”

“我想要一笔交易。”

“我不做交易。”Hotch舔了舔嘴唇，拉起了Rossi的手放在唇边，“我捕猎你们。”

Rossi用手指抚摸着他有些干涩的唇，看着他在对方开口之前挂断了电话，含笑摇头，“Aaron，这可不是谈判的范本。”

“Dave，你知道我不是在谈判。”Hotch含着他的手指，舔着那些指纹。

“我不喜欢你拿自己做诱饵。”Rossi抽回了手，“把他的目光从BAU转移到FBI，万一他直接联系对方？”

“电话是我挂断的。我相信他会再打回来。”Hotch盯着桌上的手机，“舍近求远不是Reaper的风格，而且我想，他拿走Roy Colson的手机大概打的就是让警方联系他的主意。但是似乎我们的警方犯了点小错误？”

“和我们没料到他会第一个找Colson一样。Boston警方大概也还没有意识到作为一个自由攥稿人，Colson身上应该有超过一个手机。”Rossi看着不远处依然没什么太大动静的警局，“为什么是Colson？这不符合侧写。”

“他没理由去找一个某种意义上来说让他成了传奇人物而且毫无威胁的人。除非……他有威胁？Dave，我想我们漏了些东西——没有数据库真是不方便。”Hotch也皱起了眉，“回家。我要去查查Colson这个人，再看看他的那本书。”

“人倒是没什么好查的，虽然投机取巧各种事情都做得不少，私生活也男女通吃糟糕得一塌糊涂。但我很确认他和警方没什么联系。”Rossi从包里掏出书递了过去，“一个自由攥稿人，应该完美的符合他的需求，除非他突然不想被人注意到否则没什么理由去杀他。”

Hotch转了下眼珠，猛然抬头看着Rossi，“Dave，我们为什么找他。”

“George Foyet。”Rossi的动作也停了下来。

“他也在找Foyet？”Hotch快速地翻着其实已经看过的书，想要找出点东西来，“我们认为他一旦知道Foyet在哪里会立即过去干掉他。”

“是。但以我多年和Boston警方打交道的经验，我相信如果Foyet死了，我们会立即知道Reaper回来了。”Rossi往嘴里塞了块饼干，“而且从他刚刚的话里来看，他似乎对FBI这么快介入没有准备。”

“我也认同Foyet还活着。”Hotch手里的书停在某一页，有些遗憾，“但这不合理。如果能让我看到Colson被杀的现场……”

“Aaron，停。”Rossi阻止了他，按住了他的手，“这种时候去现场可不明智。”

“我知道，只是假设一下。”Hotch抬头笑了笑，他的眼睛突然亮了，“Dave，你觉得他们需要多久才能发现自己可能错过了最重要的东西？”

“相信我，一旦警方在案发现场遗漏了细节，他们几乎不可能再发现，我们只要比他们的动作快一点点。”Rossi肯定地说。

“我们等他自己送上门。”Hotch晃了晃的目光回到书页上，轻声地念着，“Reaper一定会回来——听上去有点别扭？”

“通常作者会说希望他不要再出现。”Rossi也敏锐的发现了问题，伸手放在了Hotch的腿上，“所以……如此肯定的说法，Colson知道的恐怕比他书上写出来的更多。虽然我并不希望你这么快就再次动手，如果可以我还是更想控制你的升级速度，但似乎这次时间不由我们选？”

“别担心。”Hotch瞪了他一眼，合上了手里的书站起来，“我还能控制自己。”

 

A-3

Reid已经将桌上那一沓并不厚的资料看了三遍，当年关于Reaper的案子，现场资料少得可怜。

没有DNA，没有任何能让人定罪的东西，但从上一个受害者身上拿走一样东西放在下一个受害者身上这个标志似乎非常明显，反而这个让人毛骨悚然的标志，并没有出现在每一次的现场。

那么要把这起案子定位到一个消失十几年的人身上，证据似乎不那么充分了。

“长官——看来她不在？”一边的视频的突然出现的Garcia刚刚忐忑不安地叫了个称呼，看见这边抬起头的Reid迅速放松下来。

“呃，Strauss和JJ去找死者的前妻了。Morgan去了法医那里。有什么发现吗，Garcia？”Reid看了一眼门口确认那两位还没回来，问。

Garcia和椅子一起转了个圈，“我查了一下当地警方整理的名单，不幸的是，有嫌疑的各位似乎不在场证据都很充分。他和前妻似乎之前闹得非常不愉快，为了避免争吵两个人选择的商讨地点是非常热闹的餐厅，而且他前妻还带了律师。”

“似乎？”

“除了这位排在首位的不知道姓名没法查的BostonReaper先生。”Garcia遗憾地摇头，“或者你们有新的嫌疑人范围让我来查找？”

“Garcia，你能不能——”Reid思考了一下，最终目光落回了那一沓资料上，“搜索一下十几年前那一系列案件的幸存者，George Foyet？如果可以，我想和他谈谈。”

“George Foyet。唔……哇，被捅了19刀，流掉了快一半的血，能活着简直是个奇迹……”Garcia在数据库里搜索着，“呃，他似乎换了名字，搬了家——看来我得花点时间。找到联系你。”

Reid点头，“多谢了，Garcia。”

推门进来的Morgan看着屏幕上消失的Garcia没来得及打招呼，于是转头问Reid，“有线索了？”

“暂时不好说，我按当年的联系方式没能联系上幸存的受害者。”Reid晃了晃当年的案卷资料。

“十几年了，不奇怪。”Morgan点头，“能理解他想要逃避那些回忆的理由。”

“只是觉得那案子有些奇怪。从更早一些的案子来看，Reaper似乎不会在男性身上费这么多事。”Reid皱着眉，“犯下了不该犯的错误，并且那之后他就收手了，一定有原因，这案子有点奇怪。”

“他能活下来是个意外，Reid。”Morgan接过那些资料，“但Reaper收手的确一定有原因，我们需要Garcia再搜索一下那之后入狱、最近出狱的人。”

“Reaper一定会回来。”Reid看着他，眨了眨眼，“Roy Colson这个形容很奇怪，就算是David Rossi在形容未被抓住的unsub的时候也不会用这么笃定的词语。”

“可惜Colson已经没法说出理由了。”

Reid张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，立即自己否定掉了自己的想法，“不，他不会是Reaper。他不符合侧写。”

 

B-4

“我相信你确实还没有动手的兴致了。”Rossi被推倒在沙发上，含笑搂着连内裤都已经脱掉了在他身上蹭的Hotch。

“的确没有。”Hotch叹息着解着他的衣扣，“现在我只有在你身上动手的兴致。”

Rossi一边和他亲吻着，一边手指在他的背部向下滑动，“所以真的要管吗？说实话我们手里的信息不全要引他出现不那么容易。”

“你说的，这次不由我们选。难道我还能现在把手机寄给BAU？”Hotch扔掉了他的皮带，喘着气磨蹭着那些布料，“Dave，我得说我完全不想和我以前的同事们打交道，相信我，那很危险。”

“我相信。”Rossi安抚着吻了吻他，托起他的腰让他将自己的裤子扯下去，“不过你可以放松一点。”

Hotch呻吟一声，将滚烫的身体贴上去，“Dave，我已经足够放松……到你可以直接上了。”

“我不是在说这个。”Rossi笑着往他的身下抹着润滑剂，凑到他耳边，“而且只是放松可不够。现在你远没到可以让我直接上的状态……”

Hotch舔了舔嘴唇，也认同自己确实不是最疯的时刻，“嗯，我明白。”

手机响的时候，Rossi才进到一半，他刻意放慢了速度让Hotch不满地试图更加主动。

被突如其来的声音打扰到，两个人都愣了下。Hotch低头看了看两人连接的部位，咽了下口水，转头瞪着手机抱怨，“我可以不接吗？”

“当然。”Rossi轻笑着又往里进入了几分，一边摸着他的臀部，“我也可以先退出来。”

Hotch呻吟着扶着他的肩膀，“Dave，别……”

“嗯？别什么？”

Hotch勉强深吸了口气让自己呼吸大致平稳下来，伸手勾过手机，“别动，等我先解决掉他……我可不想这玩意等会真的响上十次二十次。”

Rossi眨了眨眼，看着他点了通话键。

“我是Boston Reaper。”对面的依然是之前他们听到的那个声音。

而Hotch挑了挑眉，嗯了声算做回答。

“我想和你们做笔交易。”

Hotch和Rossi对视了片刻没有应。

一直扶着Hotch的腰让他悬空实在有点消耗体力，于是Rossi干脆放松了双臂让自己全部进入到了体内。Hotch一下跌坐在了他身上，咬紧了牙才勉强没发出声音。

对方一时没得到回答，于是继续说，“只要你们停止追查这个案子，我就停手。”

“我说过了，我不做交易。”Hotch的声音里还有没能压抑住的轻喘，他抓紧了Rossi的肩膀，“而且我们为什么要相信你是Boston Reaper？”

“因为我是。”

Hotch瞪了Rossi一眼阻止他进一步动作，但心思显然也不在和对方周旋上，他轻哼，“你是Reaper？那我还Devil呢。”

“什么？！Al——”对方显然没想过会是这样的回答，在最初仿佛震惊的咒骂之后没了声。

在接近10秒的沉默之后，Hotch正准备再说点什么，对方先挂断了电话。

Hotch看着Rossi，不太确定的开口，“Dave，不要在那种时候动……我是不是搞砸了？”

“听上去正相反。”Rossi也有些意外，“他对Devil这个词有反应。我们好像没觉得他有帮手？”

“从模式和侧写来看，他没有。”Hotch凑过去吻身下的人，“我们也没发现案子里有任何真正意义上的宗教痕迹，那个图案更像是故意弄出来的。”

“Aaron，其实你可以答应他。”Rossi回应了他的唇舌，一边开始了律动，“反正真正查案子的是BAU，又不是我们。”

“你不觉得很奇怪吗？从现在的情况来看，如果他不动手，不管是Boston警方还是BAU、甚至是我们都不会追查到他。而且我们的职业生涯里有那么多没抓住的罪犯，虽然是有些遗憾，但很难说我会觉得备受折磨——所以他到底是想动手还是不想动手？——啊！”

“Aaron……不要在我在你里面的时候跟我讨论案情。”Rossi不满地狠狠顶在了他的敏感处，成功地让Hotch全身绷紧尖叫出来，“那样会让我想把你弄死在床上。”

 

A-4

“不管是从现场还是法医结果来看，都不能肯定是不是Reaper的手笔。”Morgan看着JJ和Emily，“我们没法对警方发布侧写……Strauss呢？”

“她和死者的前妻吵了起来，对方一激动就，呃，发生了一点肢体冲突。似乎被吓到了，我劝她先去休息一下。”JJ眨了眨眼，嘴角带着微笑，“他的前妻对他的死完全没有悲哀，她表示死者是，用原话来说，狗娘养的人渣。他们结婚不到三个月，她就发现他和一个男妓出轨，两个人就抚养费吵得厉害。总之，希望他死的人不少。”

Reid和Morgan都松了口气，Emily犹豫了片刻，眯起眼睛说，“如果我们就对公众和警方说他回来了呢？我们都相信他有办法知道警方的信息。如果确实是Reaper，他应该会再次联系我们——从以前的手法来看，他应该会以戏弄我们为乐。如果是模仿者，会不会因此放松警惕露出马脚？”

“可以考虑。”JJ想了想，点头。

“唔，我让Garcia联络了当年幸存的受害人——他躲起来了。我想他应该也见过Roy Colson，我们应该和他谈谈。”Reid将当年的案卷资料放在了手边，“当年负责Reaper案件的警探在一段时间之前癌症去世了，并没有留下特殊信息。另外Garcia确认了Boston地区最近出狱的人员名单，没有发现和Colson或者当年的案件有交集。”

“好吧，那么我们目前先做两种假设，他是或者不是Reaper，分别做出侧写。”Morgan考虑了一下，“对公众发布前面那个，但告诉警方不要错过后面这种可能。Reid你继续和Garcia联系，有消息之后和Emily一起去。”

JJ叹气，“我去向Strauss汇报，问问她是由我还是她亲自来发布侧写。”

“呃，JJ我觉得你不必向她汇报了。”Emily拉住了她，“反正她不是受到了惊吓吗，让她多休息一会。”

JJ和她对视了几秒钟，最终笑着点头，“没问题。我马上联系警方和媒体。”

 

B-5

Rossi和Hotch直到接近中午才终于从床上爬起来，一边享受已经不算早餐的早餐，一边听着电视里的新闻。

“Aaron，你在想什么？”Rossi朝电视示意。

“嗯，好吃。”Hotch完全没有抬头，他舔了舔嘴唇，往嘴里塞了一堆意大利面。

Rossi将咖啡推过去，笑着去抹他嘴角的酱汁，“没有人和你抢，慢慢吃。”

Hotch抬起头看了一眼电视，勉强把嘴里的东西咽下去，“啊，这么快就来了，Boston警方比我想象的要有自知之明。”

“哇，我怎么觉得我也没离开多久，怎么现在BAU有这么好看的女探员了？”

“……我是不是应该换台？”Hotch无奈地看着他，眼里却有笑意。

Rossi侧过头吻他的脸颊，“我还是喜欢这个。”

Hotch横了他一眼，看着电视里熟悉的JJ，听了一会摇头到，“看来他们还没确定是谁做的。”

“你确定吗？”Rossi皱眉，“可她在说他们认为BostonReaper重新出现了，白人男性，3、40岁左右，近来的生活可能有变故，让大家外出小心。”

“如果他们真的确定是Reaper重新出现，他们不会这样发布侧写。”Hotch摇头，“我了解我的同事，这样的说法看起来更像在引蛇出洞。”

“这样的侧写倒是和没说差不多。”Rossi点头，“我倒是有些意外，他昨晚应该被你气得不轻，居然没有再次出手？”

“她说的话听上去是没有。”Hotch认真地听着JJ的话，叹息，“Dave，我其实从来没想过会离开。”

Rossi握住了他的手，“Aaron，你是我见过的最好的FBI探员，让你离开是他们最大的错误。”

Hotch摇了摇头，自嘲地撇了撇嘴，“哪怕现在？”

“……”Rossi没接话，只是收紧了手指。

Hotch在他身上靠了一会，看着电视里JJ朝警探点了头走下台，“我也有点想不明白Reaper到底想做什么……他看上去真的挺认真想和我们做这笔交易，但一个连环杀手承诺警方不追查就不犯案？那他何必去杀Roy Colson？而且他一定改变了自己的模式，否则BAU不会不能判断杀人者是谁。”

“他要复出似乎完全没有理由掩饰自己的特征。”Rossi也皱起了眉，“从他以往的行为来看，他很乐于让警方知道人是他杀的——他以戏弄警方为乐。”

“说不通啊。有多大可能他真的不是Reaper？”Hotch在脑子里过了一遍证据和侧写。

“从他昨天的反应来看，很小。”Rossi看着他。

“我还以为他会大开杀戒，至少也应该再打过来。”Hotch拿过手机又检查了一遍，确认两个人没有错过什么，“有一点JJ没说错，他重新出手不会仅仅因为Shaunessy死了。他身上一定发生了一些事情。”

“我实在想不起Boston地区有自称Devil的杀手。”Rossi瞪着Colson书上描的那在Shaunessy给他们的信里出现过的奇怪符号，“难道这图案真的和宗教有关？”

“Dave，我觉得我见过这个。”但Hotch无论如何搜索自己的记忆也想不起来是在何时何地见过。

“呃，你跟过这案子，见过也不奇怪。”Rossi没有深究。

“不，不是案子。”Hotch拧紧了眉头，“似乎是很小的时候。”

“我要是没记错，你家里应该没有邪教成员。”

“没有，和邪教无关。”Hotch摇了摇头，“算了，这个不重要。我们得出门打探一下消息。”

“嗯，你先去车库，我收拾一下过来。”Rossi拍了拍他的肩膀，“不用担心，虽然不知道为什么，但我的直觉告诉我BAU还没找到他。”

Hotch抓着钥匙打开了车库门，正想回头再和他说什么，猛然发现车库里站着个人。

带着黑色的面具。

一身漆黑的斗篷。

而手里的枪正指着自己。

于是Hotch缓慢地关上了门，慢慢吐出一口气，转过身面对着那黑暗中的人。

 

A-5

“已经一天了，目前还没有人联系我们。”警探一脸疲倦地看着JJ和Morgna，叹了口气，摇头。

“别急。”JJ安慰他，“往另一个方向想，至少也没有新的案件发生。”

“Garcia帮我们联系上了George Foyet，他改了名、搬了家，呃，不是很愿意再谈以前的事情，很快就挂断了，我们甚至没来得及提醒他可能有危险。”Reid走进来一边晃了晃刚刚结束和Garcia通话的手机，Emily跟在他后面摇了摇头。

“我来再试一次。”JJ点头，伸手问他要号码。

“地址呢？”Morgan不是很看好她能在电话里说服一个明显在躲避和执法者打交道的多年前的受害者。

“他目前的住址登记在……加拿大，但是根据入境记录他确实在美国，但不肯透露自己在哪里。”Reid眨了眨眼。

“我还以为只有强奸案的受害者才会不愿意和警方合作？”警探有些狐疑地问。

“他当年被捅了十几刀几乎丧命，还亲眼看见自己的女友死去，严格来说，他受到的伤害和强奸非常相似——不仅仅是身体的受伤，他的尊严被践踏了。”Emily解释道，“从受害人的角度来说，他躲避执法者和当年的案件并不奇怪。”

“他已经不接Garcia的电话了。”Reid一边写着号码，一边无奈地补充。

“没关系，我来。”JJ接过那张纸条，走向一边。

“没有什么人试图向你们提供信息来打探案子的情况吗？”Morgan的注意力回到了警探身上。

“是有几个想骗钱的神棍，说什么上帝托梦啊一类不靠谱的东西。”警探摇头，“但比起打探我们知道的情况，他们更迫不及待地想告诉我们那些想象中的虚构信息，和以往想出名的神棍没有不同。”

“核实了那些信息吗？”

“没法一一查证，但大致没有靠谱的。”警探摇头。

 

B-6

一身黑色斗篷的入侵者在Hotch终于转过身来的那一刻，居然后退了一步，连手里的枪都晃了晃。

“Reaper。”Hotch不动声色地打量着对方，他实在想不明白对方是怎么找到这个地方的，毕竟他和Rossi的这种临时的落脚点连BAU都未必清楚。最终他的目光盯上了对方的手。

“Agent。”入侵者停顿了一秒，声音中仿佛带着疑虑，“认识Alexander Rotha吗？”

“从没听说过。”Hotch皱起了眉，他对自己的记忆力还算有信心，很清楚这个名字没有在相关案件中出现过，甚至在自己不算短的职业生涯中应该也没有打过交道。但这位应该是Boston Reaper的入侵者，却眯起了眼睛似乎对此相当意外。

“如果我捅你一刀你会死吗？”然后他问了一个让Hotch也相当意外的问题。

他开始对自己之前的侧写有些动摇，Reaper的行为实在不像典型的精神病人，但面前这位，却也实在不好说是正常人。

“……这大概取决于你捅哪里。”Hotch迟疑着回答，这问题毫无道理，就算Reaper在使用刀这件事上大概是专家，他也显然没有放下自己手里的枪换把刀上的打算。

入侵者盯着他看了好一会儿，再一次出乎意料地抬起手缓慢将面具推了上去。

Hotch随着他的动作心跳加速，看到那张脸的时候，他有些震惊地瞪大了眼睛，不得不承认这是他没想过的人选，“George Foyet？！”

“你认识我？”对方眼里也迅速地亮起了光。

“我想我们见过一次，你还记得吗？”Hotch深深吸了口气，“当年，我曾经想要说服你去引诱Boston Reaper，看来当年的我做了件蠢事。”

“Agent……Hotchner。你应该答应我要的交易。”Foyet皱眉想了好一阵，大概是终于从记忆中把他的名字翻了出来，瞪着他的目光甚至有点恼羞成怒的意思，看起来不太满意这个回答。

Hotch张了张嘴，盯着他的眼睛，“我很难相信你的诚意。”

“你应该相信的。”Foyet哼了一声。

“他不会。”Rossi的声音和他的身影一起突然出现在了George Foyet身后，手里的枪指着他的头。

几乎在他的声音响起、Foyet错愕地想要转身的那一瞬间，Hotch也拔出了枪。

“Foyet，放下枪，你跑不掉的。”Hotch压低了声音，“不如和我们谈谈。”

“死之前能干掉个FBI也不算很亏。”Foyet撇了撇嘴，手里的枪依然指着他。

“我不认为你能干掉我。”Hotch连眼睛都不眨，只是轻柔地说，这样的情况他大概还是有个七八分把握能避开要害。

但Foyet的脸色却一下子变得极其糟糕，连手里的枪都有些抖动。三个人僵持了一阵，Foyet最终叹了口气，扔掉了枪举起双手。

虽然觉得他放弃得也太容易了，但Rossi依然上前毫不迟疑的把他拷了起来，Hotch拉开门让他们进去。

Foyet被手脚被反绑在一起，只能在地上瞪他们，“FBI就是这样刑讯逼供的吗？你们的审讯室呢？”

“我什么时候说过我们是FBI了？”Hotch和Rossi坐在沙发上看着他。

“我们见过的Agent Hotchner，你刚刚才提醒我。”Foyet努力抬头，几乎咬牙切齿。

“哦。我确实，曾经是Agent Hotchner。”Hotch笑了笑，那表情几乎可以称得上友善。

“……你真的和Alexander Rotha没关系吗？”

“至少据我所知，没有。”Hotch摇摇头，“George Foyet，还是我应该叫你Boston Reaper？”

Foyet居然笑了一下，“如果愿意，你可以叫我George。”

Hotch犹豫了一会，正准备开口，却被Rossi掐了一把，于是笑了笑，“还是Foyet吧，Foyet，你知道你刚刚那个叫非法入侵吗？”

“……那你现在这个叫非法拘禁。”Foyet小声嘀咕。

“不过我比较感兴趣的是，你是怎么找到这里的。”Hotch忽略了他的回答，继续说。

“你以为只有你们才会定位手机吗？”Foyet眨眼，敏锐的发现面前两位似乎没有把他交给警察的意思，一时间有些疑惑，“所以你们现在到底想要怎么样？”

Hotch皱着眉，饶有兴致地看着Foyet，好一阵之后才开口，“定位吗……我想起来了，当年你教计算机——不如来做笔交易好了。”

“开什么玩笑？”Foyet拧紧了眉头，瞪着他，“谁开始说不做交易的？”

Hotch笑了笑，正想要开口。

“Aaron。”Rossi打断了他，一脸不乐意。

Hotch侧过头，握住他的手抚摸，认真地看着他，“Dave。”

而Rossi最终叹气，摇着头回握一下，“随你喜欢。”

“你的交易不够好。”Hotch站起来走到Foyet面前，低下头盯着他的眼睛，“但我建议你考虑一下我的。”

“如果我不答应呢？”Foyet尽力想要忽略自己还被铐住的事实，咬着嘴唇。

“哦。”Hotch眨了眨眼，毫无遗憾地转身坐回Rossi身边，“挑个地方，让Boston Reaper再做一次案好了。”

“以当年的案子模式来看，Boston Reaper回归之后将幸存者干掉毫不稀奇。”Rossi也耸了耸肩，“我相信从你身上找出Colson的东西不是难事。”

Foyet想了想，然后一脸不可置信地看了看他，又看了看Hotch，“这意思是你们打算杀了我？我干什么了你们就要杀我？”

“这问题有点意思。”Hotch舔了下嘴唇，看他的眼神里还带着点笑意，“Dave，他当年杀了多少人来着？那里面有哪一个做了什么应该被杀掉吗?”

“而且他刚刚还拿枪指着你。”Rossi把玩着手里的枪，“好在Reaper先生对于作案地点没什么挑剔的，自己送上门来倒是省不少麻烦了。”

“这是……”Foyet瞠目结舌地望着他们，艰难地咽了下口水，“FBI居然开始这样办案了？！”

“曾经的FBI。”Hotch温和地纠正。

“你们想要我做什么？”

“加入我们。”

“……我听错了吗？”Foyet晃了晃脑袋，“请问我加入曾经的FBI是要做什么？”

“不想试一试吗，看着FBI跟在你身后，却连你的影子都摸不到——那些本该被他们抓住的人因为各种原因变成一具尸体，而他们只能去追查那具尸体曾经做过什么。”Hotch几乎要兴奋起来，而Rossi把枪放在了他手里。

“我们在邀请你和我们一起作案。”Rossi看着依然一脸困惑的Foyet干脆地解释道。

“你们。作案。”Foyet终于反应过来，“……这简直……”

“相信我，George。”Hotch抚摸着枪管，“那比他们知道你在杀人还要让人兴奋。”

“FBI难道会以为所有的连环杀手都中邪了开始集体自杀了吗？”在他叫George的时候Foyet的脸色变了变，还是勉强冷笑一声，“他们还是会怀疑。”

Hotch摇了摇头，“不要想当然，Foyet。首先，连环杀手的自杀率并不低。其次，这个世界上还有个词叫意外。另外……”

“我建立了BAU，我曾经教导他们怎样去追查你这样的人。”Rossi去厨房开了瓶酒，一边喝一边微笑着，“我研究你们。”

“Foyet，我曾经领导BAU小组。”Hotch接过他手里的瓶子抿了一口，“我们了解BAU如何思考。”

Foyet深吸了口气，“所以他们怎么得罪你们了？”

“如你所见。”Hotch俯下身，盯着他的眼睛，“他们解雇了我。”

“因为你动用私刑？”Foyet几乎脱口而出。

“不。”Hotch没有回答，而是将枪口贴上了他的前额，“所以，George Foyet，这笔交易怎么样？”

“似乎我没有什么选择的余地。”Foyet能感受到那冰冷的触感，“我也承认这比我原先想要的好得多。但我能问一句为什么吗？”

“鉴于我们显然不能露面，我确实需要一个人来入侵警方的电脑——你不要打算告诉我你做不到。”

“成交。”Foyet望着那张距离自己实在已经很近了的脸，最终点头。

然后他身上的手机响了，Hotch皱眉，伸手将他口袋里的东西掏了出来，只看了一眼号码脸色立即沉了下去，“是JJ。他们找到你了？”

“谁？”Foyet挣扎了下，“先把我解开。呃，之前是有BAU的人找过我，我说不想见他们。”

Hotch想了一会，和Rossi对望片刻，“不，Foyet，你得去见他们。”

 

A-6

“George Foyet，我是Jennifer Jareau，FBI，BAU。我知道这对于你来说非常冒犯，但是我们依然希望可以和你见一面。”JJ几乎用了最温和的声音对着好不容易才接通的电话说。

而对面是相当长时间的沉默。

“Foyet先生？”JJ试探着，“我们保证不打扰你的生活，只是几个问题。”

“你们已经足够打扰我的生活了。”电话另一端终于开了口，随后是几次粗重地呼吸，“我用了那么长时间……假装那一切没发生过。”

“我很抱歉。但这一次也许你能帮我们抓住他。”JJ赶在他切断之前开了口，“Foyet先生，你知道如果必要我们有很多方法让你来协助我们，但我们还是希望能尽可能不影响你。”

“……什么时候，在哪里。”George Foyet最终妥协，硬梆梆地问。

“呃，我们正在Boston。具体地点你来决定。”JJ没有打算将他带到警局问话，毕竟这样的环境实在不适合被害人回忆过去。

“那明天下午，我会在咖啡店等你们……希望你们不会把他一起带过来。”Foyet仿佛下了很大的决心，最后却还是极快地补了一句。

“非常感谢。”JJ点头，等他先挂断电话，回头对Morgan、Reid和Emily说，“他答应了，虽然出于恐惧，但他的担心也不是没有道理，Reaper可能在盯着警察的动向。Reid和我过去，Morgan和Emily留意警戒，暂时不必惊动警方人员。”

“我想我们还是更倾向于不是Reaper动手？”Emily思考片刻，皱起了眉。

“至少到目前为止，我们没有足够的证据表明这是一起由十几年前轰动一时的连环杀手做的案子，如果是他，应该会对我们的声明有反应。”Morgan摇摇头，“警方热线里没有可疑人员。”

“嗯，但Colson曾经就案子向Foyet了解过情况，我们也许可以知道他还有没有其他信息来源。”Reid的目光还盯在那本书上。

“很好。我和你们一起去。”

几个人都被身后突然响起的声音吓了一跳。JJ一阵头疼，“长官——”

“有什么疑问吗？”Strauss大概休息够了，妆容整齐，一脸不打算商量的样子。

“有，我认为你……”Morgan上前一步，盯着她还想说什么已经被JJ一把拉住。

“没有，长官。Reid你准备一下到时候想要问的。”JJ勉强勾了个笑容，“Morgan，不排除凶手会想办法跟踪，你和Emily到时候注意一下进出的人员。”

Morgan瞪着一路进了办公室的Strauss不满地问，“JJ，你干嘛拦我。”

“Morgan，我可不想这时候再少了你。”JJ无奈地叹气，“她是我们上司。”

Morgan狠狠锤了下桌子，不再说什么。

 

B-7

“你们确定我应该去和他们见面？”Foyet挂断手机，坐在椅子上紧锁着眉，“你们知道他们不是在引我出去？”

“你放心。”Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果真的在怀疑你，他们才不会用这种办法抓你，早就定位直接找过来了。这种说不定就会把人吓走的不靠谱诱捕方法整个BAU会用的那个人在你对面坐着。而且当年你把自己伤得很重，没有足够的证据不会有人怀疑你——所以，Foyet，介意告诉我们为什么这么多年之后突然又下手了吗？”

“因为Shaunessy警官死了？”Rossi看着表情扭曲地瞪着自己的Foyet，就算是他也不太能理解这种和一个警察做了交易所以不动手，因为他死了所以再次作案的逻辑。

“谁是Shaunessy？”Foyet挑起眼角看他。

“……”Rossi也愣了下，“那个当年和你做交易的Boston警官。”

Foyet皱起眉，脸色异常糟糕，“和他做交易的人不是我。”

“……我现在有点怀疑你真是Boston Reaper么？”Hotch有些不信任地看着他，“所以他停止调查和你停手只是巧合吗？”

“不是。”Foyet的口气几乎有点接近咬牙切齿，“你刚才的意思是这位警官死了？所以交易结束了，所以他才不见了？”

“他？”Hotch很意外，不管从哪个角度来看，George Foyet都不像有帮手或者同伙的样子。

“给你们留下话的这位难道没说清楚和他做交易的人是谁？”Foyet看着他们，“我以为他既然说了，至少也该说清楚和他做交易的，是Devil。”

“……”Hotch和Rossi都一脸看疯子的眼神看着Foyet，最后还是Rossi无力地问，“那为什么回来杀Colson，对你来说在哪里杀不是杀。”

“我不是回来杀他的，本来只是找他问点事情。可是他想动手动脚，一时没忍住……”Foyet皱眉，他的声音小了下去，“然后想了想还是伪装了一下现场，反正他被杀怎样都会怀疑到我身上。”

Hotch倒是真没想到这种动机，他打量了Foyet一会，必须承认至少脸是相当好看，Colson会想吃豆腐也算可以理解。

过了一阵，Rossi安慰地拍了拍他，递给他一杯水，“我会记得就算是连环杀手，也会因为正常人的动机意外杀人的。”

Foyet别扭地哼了声，“所以我应该告诉BAU些什么？”

 

A-7

“很高兴你能来。”JJ朝坐在角落里靠着墙一脸不安的George Foyet伸出了手，“SSA Jennifer Jareau，SSA Erin Strauss，SA Spencer Reid。”

Foyet似乎迟疑了片刻，还是和她握了握手，然后沉默地坐下。

“Roy Colson被杀了。”Strauss首先开了口。

“……”Foyet及时让自己从被如此直白的开场震得目瞪口呆的表情中透露出一点惊讶和害怕，“是，是他回来了吗？”

“目前还不好说。”JJ赶紧安抚了他，“你对Roy Colson有什么印象？他应该采访过你。”

“很久之前了。”Foyet仿佛不愿回忆，“当时他……一直找我，是见过几次，我知道的应该都告诉他了。没什么私人交往。”

“唔，Foyet先生。”Reid晃了晃手里的书，“你有看过这本书吗？”

Foyet畏惧地往后挪了挪，仿佛封面上那个黑影会从纸张里爬出来再捅他几刀一般，最终他花了很大的力气，才开口，“没有。”

Reid有些遗憾，眨了眨眼，继续问，“那你有没有觉得当年Colson知道一些不该知道的事情？”

“我没注意。”Foyet摇头，“至少当时没觉得有什么不对，虽然他一脸想借此出名的样子，但好像没有什么其他问题。”

“你觉得他有可能是袭击你的那个人吗？”

Foyet仿佛被惊呆了，好一阵才缓过来，用力摇头，“不不不，那怎么可能。”

“放松，Foyet先生。”JJ安慰道，“你能确定吗？”

Foyet咬着嘴唇，想了好一阵才摇摇头，“我觉得他不是。他……如果他是，我早就被杀了……”

“你知道Colson有什么仇人吗？”Reid眨眼。

“不是特别清楚。”Foyet茫然地摇头，“我和他只是，呃，见过几面。”

“不管怎么说，你最近可能会遇到危险。需要我们保护你吗？”JJ体贴的问。

Foyet张了张嘴，摇头，“不，你们又不能保护我一辈子，还是放过我吧。”

“George Foyet，你知道为什么当年Reaper没杀死你吗？”Strauss突然问。

Foyet瞪大了眼睛，他的脸色苍白，手开始颤抖，最后整个人缩在了椅子上抖成一团。

“长官，他能活下来是个意外，再晚一点点被送到医院，或者医疗过程出现什么差错都会让他丧命。”JJ拉了Strauss一把，小声说，“如果一定要说有原因，那只能是说上帝保佑。”

Foyet发出低沉的抽泣声。

“Foyet，别紧张，我们不能肯定Reaper回来了——毕竟他真的消失很久了。”Reid拍着他的背，轻声安慰，“别怕。唔，但是你还是要小心。如果发现有人跟踪你或者有什么感觉不对，马上通知我们。”

Foyet用了好一会才平静下来，颤抖着接过JJ递过去的名片，“如，如果他出现，你们会抓住他的吧？”

“我们会的。”JJ认真地和他对视着，用力点头。

 

B-8

Hotch站在窗边，一边看着空荡的街景，一边时不时瞄一眼手机，叹气，“Dave，我有点紧张。”

Rossi于是从他身后凑过去，环住了他的腰，“别担心，访视受害人哪有这么快。”

“抓人这时间可足够了。”Hotch握住了他放在自己腹部的手,“也许我不该坚持让他去。”

“你该相信你对组员的了解。”Rossi轻笑，“是你说的他们不会这样抓捕。而且你的看法没错，Foyet坚持不去最终会让他们觉得有问题，毕竟那么强硬的逃避其实不符合受害者的模式。”

Hotch沉默了一会，才开口，“严格来说，我们不对同事进行侧写，以前我没怎么分析过他们。你知道，我应该杀了Foyet。”

“他还有用。”Rossi不打算深究，反而抱紧了他，“Foyet身上还有疑点，我也见过相当数量深信自己可以和恶魔沟通的人，但他的表现很奇怪。”

“他提到Devil的时候感觉并不是信仰。”Hotch也皱眉，“看起来好像他真的相信有这么个东西控制着他。”

“虽然我确实不愿意增加变数。但如果你需要一个人来摆弄电脑，我也不会介意有一个供我观察的样本。”Rossi任由他握紧了自己的手指抚摸。

“你可以观察我。”Hotch侧过头。

“我确实在观察你。”Rossi含笑，一边贴紧了他的身体，一边仰起头轻吻他的侧脸，“每时每刻。我看出虽然你没动手杀他，但现在兴致相当不错。”

Hotch不否认自己体内肆意蔓延的欲望，他舔着嘴唇，拉着Rossi的手向下移动，“没错，想到Foyet现在在做什么……是有一些兴奋。可我得确认Foyet脱身了， 我可不能肯定万一他被抓会不会把我们卖了。”

Rossi解开了他的皮带，手掌按在已经隆起的部位感受着传来的跳动，“别担心，Foyet不知道多少。就算他真的被抓，相信比起他你的队员也会更加相信我们的说法。”

Hotch轻哼一声，按着他的手摩擦着，“我担心的是做到一半被他们打断。”

Rossi将他的裤子拉扯下去，却并不着急，只是任他自己蹭着，“哦，那可真是糟糕。”

手边的手机震动了下，Foyet的信息传了过来。

搞定。安全。

Hotch猛的转过身，靠在窗台上，伸手环住了Rossi的肩膀，“Dave，我本来想让Foyet去自首的。因为Roy Colson动手动脚让他想起了以前的事情一时失控，用这个理由可以完美的说服陪审团……案子也能了结。现在留下一个随时会被翻出来的悬案，说实话，我不太满意。”

Rossi一手扶着他的腰，一手在露出的皮肤上来回抚弄，嘴唇停留在和他只隔一线的位置，“Foyet不会答应的。而且你也不想上庭。”

“我能找到愿意替我上的。”Hotch眨了眨眼，迎上了他的嘴唇。

Rossi碾着他的唇，将他压在墙上，毫无预兆地将手指塞进了他体内。Hotch仰起头，突如其来的疼痛让他心跳加速，他大口地呼吸着，想要解开Rossi下身那些碍事的布料，“Dave——”

“我要说。”Rossi也喘着气，空闲的那只手抓住了他，“你留下George Foyet，我，非常，不高兴。更不要说你刚刚那位愿意替你上庭的如果我没猜错，是指Greg。”

Hotch呻吟一声，Rossi的手指在极短的时间内已经增加到了三根，撕扯的感觉让他全身滚烫，连眼神都有些迷茫，“那就做让你高兴的……什么都行。”


End file.
